


Valentine's Day 2015 prompts and ficlets

by jupiter_james



Category: Mass Effect, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day smut, toy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the Valentine's Day prompts I received on Tumblr this year to write. There will be several pairings and fandoms represented. I'll add them to the tags as I go!</p><p> </p><p>  <b>NONE of these ficlets have been edited in the least. I didn't even proofread most of them. Please forgive the glaring errors that are sure to be in them. I'll fix them at a later date when I have actual time to.</b></p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1: (MShenko) Good Use (Burn Down the Sky universe) <b>NSFW</b><br/>Chapter 2: (MShenko) Best Laid Plans (ME universe)<br/>Chapter 3: (Destiel) Blind Date (lawyer!Cas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Use

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited in the slightest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's Day prompt for [storyhoard](http://storyhoard.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. I was asked to write Ianto and Kaidan using the Christmas toy. :3

Kaidan was serious about Valentine's Day. They had off from the station, and Ianto was fairly certain that even if they'd been on shift, Kaidan would have requested off early. Without even a glimmer of irony, he'd presented Shepard with a dozen roses, chocolates, and a pair of boxers with hearts all over them. Shepard himself had given in as well, presenting Kaidan with the cherry lollipops he loved and a nice watch to replace the one he'd lost in the fire. Then he'd uncovered the grill to cook them up expensive steaks with mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus. Champagne to follow, of course.

And Kaidan had almost been embarrassed by the attention. Just like Shepard wanted. Who said he couldn't be romantic at least some of the time? He could, thank you _very_ much.

The sun had set on their evening, and Shepard was in the bedroom, changing the sheets to put them into the wash. That's when Kaidan had stood in the doorway and said in a husky voice, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ianto."

Shepard paused. Stood up straight. He knew that tone well. Heat began to pool low in his belly. Slowly, he turned around. Kaidan was wearing nothing but his own Valentine's boxers and holding a box in his hands.

Shepard grinned. "Is that what I think it is?"

Kaidan rattled the box. "Figured we could finally put it to good use." He pulled out the chrome dildo Christmas present and tossed the box onto the dresser beside him. "You went out of your way to give me an awesome day today, so I thought I'd pay it forward."

Shepard stepped over to him. "Sounds good to me." He held his hand out and Kaidan took it. "But shouldn't I be using it on you? I gave it to you, after all."

Kaidan's grin flashed over his face. "I like to share."

With a matching grin, Shepard pulled his lover closer. "Fantastic news for me." He tilted his head, meeting Kaidan's eyes. Inviting him. Kaidan came to him and pressed their lips together. Shepard slipped his hand up the back of Kaidan's neck, gently carding into the hair at the base of his neck, applying just enough pressure to move his head so that he could deepen the embrace.

After a long moment, Kaidan began popping open the buttons on Shepard's flannel shirt one by one. Shepard watched him closely and then helped his lover off with his own shirt. Then they sank to the bed and discarded their pants.

Kaidan held up the toy and turned it over in his hand thoughtfully. "Why the shiny chrome?"

Shepard bit back a grin, but it fought him, peeking out between his teeth. "Don't ask. I don't know. It's manly, right?"

Laughing, Kaidan climbed up Shepard's body, pushing him back. "You're a nerd."

Before Shepard could get out a retort, Kaidan had positioned himself between Shepard's legs, slipping down to rub their erections together. Shepard flexed his thigh muscles and hummed with appreciation at the contact as it sent a shock of desire down his spine. He reached for the bottle of lube before he was too blissed out to be coordinated later, clenching it in his fist while Kaidan worked himself lower, invading his senses. His hands swiped tirelessly over his sensitive skin. His lips pressed wet kisses over Shepard's abs, thighs, brushed his dick until Shepard was arching and sweating and moaning loudly.

Shepard mourned the loss of Kaidan's weight and touch briefly while his lover sprawled onto his stomach and dug under the bed. "What are you doing?" he breathed hoarsely.

Kaidan sat back up holding a tie. "Close your eyes," he instructed gently.

"Are you gonna..."

"Blindfold you? Yes."

Shepard slammed his eyes shut. Kaidan tied the silk comfortably behind Shepard's head, then propped him up against the pillows. "Okay?" he asked, brushing his fingers over Shepard's cheek.

 

"Fine," Shepard answered. Very fine. He wouldn't see Kaidan coming at him. _Hell, yes_. Valentine's Day was starting to grow on him. His muscles twitched and jumped when Kaidan began touching him again. Fuck, but he was good at disorientation. Never touching the same place twice, and never in order. He could hear the click of the cap on the lube bottle and that made his dick throb. 

And Kaidan didn't disappoint. His left hand, warmed with the lube, stroked up his length one, palm rolling over the head. He thrust his hips up, but Kaidan stilled him with his other hand, already having turned the toy on. It vibrated against his thigh and he gasped.

Soothing fingers traced patterns over his legs and then he felt the thin-ish length of the vibrator teasing his entrance. " _Mnf,_ " he muttered.

"I won't hurt you," Kaidan said softly. "Nice and easy."

"You're not," Shepard promised, as the vibrator slid easily inside him, the smooth chrome and lube doing wonders, especially since it was tapered and he was doing a lot more bottoming lately. Felt so good. 

His fingers clenched in the sheets and he threw his head back as Kaidan delved deeper. A long, strangled sound bubbled up from his chest and past his lips. "Fuck," he sighed. "That's amazing. The vibrating adds-" his voice cracked and he nearly swallowed his tongue when Kaidan found his sweet spot.

The very core of his body felt the toy gliding in and out of him. He wanted to last. Wanted to let Kaidan have a show, but he was lost. His nerves were on fire. He couldn't stop his voice if he tried as he cried out, muscles spasming beyond his control.

He could hear the smile in Kaidan's voice when he said, "this appears to have been worth every penny." The rough tone was breathless, and Shepard could imagine him jacking himself off to the sight of Shepard below him. _Oh, fuck me,_ he thought, not knowing if it was a plea or a curse. His imagination was running away with him and it was amazing with the added frustration of knowing that he really _could_ get a look of his handsome lover if he just tugged the blindfold down. But it added to the sensations.

"Kaidan, I'm close," he said.

"Good," Kaidan breathed. He twisted the vibrator and plunged it back inside. "Come for me, Ianto."

" _Hng_ , yes," he wailed, pressing his palms onto the mattress, thrusting his body up. His arms squeezed around Kaidan in a vice, then he came forcefully.

"Oh, god, Shepard," Kaidan moaned. He ripped the tie from Shepard's head, kissing him hard, growling into his mouth as he came a moment later.

Shepard kept himself in Kaidan's lap while he removed the vibrator. Then he pressed kisses against his damp shoulders, under his collar bone, up his neck. Kaidan's hands swiped across his shoulders. "Love you," he slurred, sated and drowsy.

"Love you, too," Kaidan whispered. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Shepard smiled. "Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day, Kaidan."


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: MShenko
> 
> Prompt from [choosyfruit](http://choosyfruit.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. ME future universe, Ianto and Kaidan kidfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this hasn't been edited at all.

It was the rule of the universe that kids always got sick on the weekend, or whenever it was most inconvenient for the parents. Whichever came first. Kaidan, being the field medic that he was, had warned the commander the night before of impending doom.

"Ashley's eyes are kind of watery," he'd said before tucking her into her crib. "She might be getting sick."

Shepard groaned. At six months old, Ashely was too young for broad spectrum inoculations, and Shepard was too low of a priority. Kaidan was fine, still being on active duty. He kissed Shepard's temple as he passed by. "I think most of the pharmaceutical companies should be back to one hundred percent manufacturing by the end of the year," he said sympathetically. 

Figuring he was done for anyway, Shepard leaned over the crib and kissed Ashely's downy black curls. She yawned silently and smacked her lips. Then she cooed at Shepard, her bright blue eyes tracking his movements as he turned on the mobile. "Get lots of rest," he murmured. And it may have been more his own pride for his daughter that he instilled her with sympathy she didn't yet have, but he said anyway, "don't worry about Valentine's Day. Daddy and I were planning to go out, but there's always next year."

_There's always next year._ It had been a long time since he'd been able to say that and mean it. Now he did. Now he could. Maybe that's why he said it in the first place.

Kaidan had heard him over the baby monitor. He was smiling that tiny, loving smile he'd had even before Shepard had first thought to taste it. "You have a way with her," he said. Shepard kissed the corner of his husband's mouth, only moving for a proper embrace when Kaidan turned his head towards it. The familiar warmth flooded him when his lips slid along Kaidan's cheek, nosing the stubble to reach the softer spot in the crook of his neck. Kaidan's hands raked through his growing sandy hair. It got lighter with the salt and pepper every year. Probably even more next year.

"You worried about catching her cold? Been about ten years since you've had one."

Kaidan smiled when Shepard's grin curved against his neck, tickling him a little. "It's no problem. You're a good medic, Major. I'll be shipshape with you around."

Kaidan chuckled. "Aye aye, Commander." They curled into each other the way that established lovers were good at. And then they fell asleep more quickly than either of them normally did, instinctively knowing they'd need the rest.

***

Kaidan woke up first the next morning. It was a given since he'd quickly become hyper-aware of Ashely and her needs. It relieved Shepard that Kaidan had transferred his constant worry over him and his slow recovery to the small child that they were somehow supposed to keep alive without horrific incident.

Ashley started to whimper. Sniffled. Sneezed. Hiccupped. Kaidan shifted, concerned. Shepard groaned and buried his face in his pillow. "There's still hope," he whispered, even though the baby couldn't hear them. A large amount of shuffling later and it seemed as though she'd settle. But then the burbling started like a sink about to overflow. Kaidan sat up and pulled his long sleeved t-shirt on. Finally, the volcano erupted from two rooms down.

"I will love you forever if you make the coffee," Kaidan said, resigned as he stood and ran his hands through hair. He stretched as he toed the door open and made his way down the hall.

Shepard turned off the baby monitor and did as Kaidan requested. The pot had just finished when the biotic appeared, his thick eyebrows drawn tight towards the center of his forehead. "Can you take her temperature? She wouldn't hold still for me," he asked. Shepard pulled the mugs out of the cabinet, set the on the counter, and approached them both, complying immediately because Kaidan sounded closer to tears than Ashley did, and she was already crying.

He tapped his wrist to flick on his omni-tool. He slipped behind Kaidan, his own heart going out to the little girl. Kaidan had tossed a burp cloth over his shoulder to help with the vast quantities of snot dripping from the baby's red nose. "Ah, little bean," he said sympathetically, swiping the omni-tool near her flushed forehead. The baby app was the best purchase ever as far as he was concerned. "Yeah, you're sick, all right. You think she'll eat?" He rubbed Kaidan's back while Kaidan rubbed Ashley's back.

"Probably not, but bring her some formula. She'll dehydrate at this rate. I already gave her a fever reducer."

"Be right there," Shepard said quietly. Kaidan turned and Shepard had to kiss him. Convince him it would be all right despite the fact neither of them had dealt with a virus of any kind since before they'd known each other.

Balancing the two mugs and a bottle of formula, Shepard entered the living room to find Kaidan looking more distressed by the second. Ashley was braced on Kaidan's lap, knees locked in a standing positon, back arched as far as Kaidan's grip would allow, eyes shut tightly, and wailing.

"How does she have the energy for that?" Shepard asked, sitting beside them.

Hearing him, Ashley twisted towards Shepard and went boneless, dropping facedown into his lap. Shepard patted her back. "It's the end of the world, isn't it? I'd know. I've been there."

"Shepard," Kaidan admonished in his already done tone. 

Silently, Shepard passed him his cup of coffee. Kaidan snatched it away.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Shepard laughed. "Hey, staying in isn't so bad, right? I'll make us a fancy chicken soup dinner."

"Lovely," Kaidan said wearily. "I'm sorry, I was just hoping for a night off. I love Ashley, but we haven't been on a date since she was born."

"Believe me, I've noticed," Shepard said, still smiling. He didn't mind it as much as Kaidan then. Then again, he'd already died before. As far as he was concerned, they had all time in the world.

"You think we could bribe the babysitter with more credits?"

Shepard laughed. "Hey, yeah, maybe. Childcare workers are immunized, so-" he sneezed. Met Kaidan's gaze. His eyes widened. "No," he said quietly, horrified. Sneezed again. "Noooo."

It was Kaidan's turn to laugh. Though he managed a measure of sympathy when he said, "guess not. There's not enough money in the galaxy for anyone to willingly take care of _you_."

And hours later, Shepard was feeling both shitty and sorry for himself. Kaidan had been left with the screaming child while Shepard tucked himself back into bed, though she'd run out of energy and the medication had done wonders to knock her out. Shepard wasn't so lucky.

Kaidan knocked softly on the door and toed it open, carrying a tray of food. Hot tea, chicken soup, and mandarin orange slices arranged in a heart. "You need to eat something."

"Oranges," Shepard said nasally, picking one up and trying his best to smell it. "Where did you even find these?"

"It's better if you don't ask where. Or how," Kaidan said, echoing a question and answer from long ago. Back when they'd both worn uniforms. Back when their hearts had been connected but not confirmed. Shepard appreciated the sentiment.

"Next year I'll make it up to you," Shepard said fondly.

Kaidan kissed his temple. "You already have," he assured him.


	3. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from [ltleflrt](http://ltleflrt.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. She demanded Sam setting up Cas and Dean on a blind date.

"No, Sammy."

"Dean, come on, man, I only-"

" _No_ , Sam."

Sam flopped down onto his brother's couch, tossing aside a handful of old Guns and Ammo magazines as well as a couple Busty Asian Beauties. Classy, Dean. "You deserve to be happy, Dean. And I'm not just talking with your right hand." He waved one of the porn magazines over his shoulder before dropping it to the coffee table with a snap.

"Cute, little brother. Don't see the need for a blind date. I can get plenty of ass all on my own."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not the point. I'm not talking about you getting laid. I'm talking about you having an actual conversation not necessarily based around getting some girl's pants off. Don't you get bored of that kind of small talk?"

Heavy footsteps echoed on the hardwoods as Dean came around the open floor plan from the kitchen to the living room. He stepped up behind the couch and put one of the chilled beer bottles against Sam's cheek. He flinched away from the cold and then reached up to take the beer. "Thanks," he said sourly.

"Don't mention it." Dean sprawled out on the overstuffed chair across from the couch and kicked one foot up onto the wooden table. "Look, Sam, I'm fine, okay? And it's Valentine's Day. I know what you're up to, and there's no reason to worry. I don't give a damn about the holiday. I won't be lonely."

"No, you'll just go trolling," Sam argued. "If that's the case, just give in and come out with Jo and me. It'll be fun. It'll be someone nice. I promise."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

Sam smiled. "Not a chance. If I give up, Jo'll just take up the banner and make both our lives miserable. Give in."

"It's not my responsibility to save your love life."

"You _could_ be a good brother, for once."

Dean arched an eyebrow, pursing his lips. "I'm a _great_ damn brother."

Sam leaned back in the chair with a large shrug. "If Jo gets mad at me for failing my mission, I'm coming to sleep on your couch, dude."

Dean took a swig of his beer. "You owe me."

With a grin, Sam said, "you'll thank me later."

Dean pointed his finger holding the beer bottle directly at his little brother. "Whoever you find better be hot."

 

* * *

If he was going to suffer on Valentine's Day with an awkward blind date, the least he could do was put some effort into not making it suck horribly. Not like he didn't have faith in Sam and Jo. They were social and well-connected. Lots of friends. 

Honestly, though, Dean only had himself to blame for not having a relationship. One night stands and causal flirting weren't his thing, exactly, but they were the only things he was capable of. He wished he could confide fully in Sam. Tell him who he _really_ had feelings for, but he didn't want to know his brother's reaction. On the surface, Sam would be all right. But what would he _actually_ think about his big, dumb brother having a crush on one of his brilliant law partners? Castiel was an incredible asset to the firm. Everyone called him "Humanity's Angel," which Dean thought was pretty corny, but the rest of the firm thought it was good press. Some influential old lady they'd defended had called him that in front of the cameras, and the term had stuck.

But for as corny as the name was, Castiel Novak was something else. Dean liked the way he always looked slightly disheveled and about a week away from needing a haircut. His blue eyes were both kind and piercing. Everything about the man spoke to Dean. But they weren't compatible. Dean dug around up to his elbows in car engines every day. Had barely finished high school. Never once considered university. Got through tech school by the skin of his teeth. He certainly didn't know anything about Castiel's way of life. Fine wine, expensive restaurants for networking opportunities, fancy dinner parties, summers in Nova Scotia and winters in Colorado. That wasn't Dean. He hadn't even been somewhere like Disney World. And what would he look like on Castiel's arm wearing ill-fitting suits because he didn't know his complete measurements? Unable to tell the difference between a merlot and cabernet? People would talk. Not because they were two men together, but because Dean didn't _fit him_. His hands were never totally clean of grease. He didn't know how to talk fancy. He'd fucking ruin Castiel's careful image.

 _Some things just aren't meant to be, Dean-O. Now put your balls back on and deal with it._ He adjusted the collar of his casual sports jacket over a polo shirt and dark jeans with a snap of his wrist. A final look in the mirror. He was presentable enough. Fuck it. Anything was better than being alone with his moody thoughts tonight, awkward date notwithstanding.

 

* * *

 

Dean was impressed with Sam's choice of restaurant. None of them had felt like spending astronomical amounts of money for a special Valentine's menu, so Sam had found an upscale tavern for them. Casual enough that the atmosphere wouldn't make things more difficult for them to relax, but fancy enough that they weren't slumming for the holiday. And Sam said that their burgers were incredible. Dean slammed baby's door and stuffed his hands in his pockets to ward off the chill, jogging across the parking lot.

Inside he held up his hand to stay the hostess from trying to seat him and cast his eyes around the dark, welcoming interior. Yeah, this would do. He found Sam quickly in the crowds, tucked into a booth facing the door, Jo at his side. They were both laughing.

Dean pointed to the table to indicate to the hostess he'd found his party and walked slowly to the table, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out in a quick puff to shore himself up.

"Hey, guys," he said as cheerfully as he could manage.

"Hey!" Sam greeted enthusiastically. "Don't worry about us for long. Jo and I are only staying for a drink or two and then we'll be on our way."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, and then...

"Hello, Dean."

It felt like an electric shock stunned Dean. "Cas?" Was this actually happening? Almost unwilling to look down, Dean met his clear blue gaze. Castiel was smiling.

Dean had no choice but to sink down into the booth next to him when his companion made room. He cleared his throat. "Sorry I'm a little late."

Castiel passed him a menu. "It is not a problem. We have only just ordered our drinks. Your brother informs me that they have a wonderful blue cheese burger here."

"Good to know," Dean answered vaguely. He glanced over the menu and then up over the top of it to Sam who was grinning like the cat who'd got in the cream. "So... how's it goin'?"

Jo spoke first, looking like she was about to vibrate out of the booth if she didn't. "This is great, right? I _told_ Sam to tell you that it would be fine. Castiel here asked for us to – _ouch_! What the hell, Sam?" She reached down to massage her shin.

"Don't embarrass them both five minutes in," Sam warned. He shot an apologetic smile towards Castiel and Dean. "Don't mind my girlfriend. It's just... well... Cas can explain it, _if_ ," he shot a warning glare to Jo, "he wants to."

Their beers arrived, and Dean grabbed at his, pulling on it to drag down half of it in one go.

Castiel was more reserved, but when he shifted his arm in front of Dean's face with a murmured "sorry" to grab his bottle from the server, Dean got a nosefull of the mixed scent of his laundry detergent and cologne. It made him salivate slightly. Oh, man, he might just be in trouble here. "I am sorry for putting you on the spot," Castiel said to Dean, even though he didn't meet his eyes. "I asked for Sam and Jo to set this up for us. But you are under no obligation to stay."

"I'm staying," Dean said before he'd even thought about it. He meant it, though. Both words of it.

"Aaaand, that's our cue," Jo said brightly, shouldering her purse and tugging at Sam to follow her out of the both. She adjusted her coat when she was standing and leaned over to give Dean a kiss on the top of the head. "You two have a lovely evening. Happy Valentine's Day." She didn't let Sam say his goodbyes, simply dragging him from the tavern. Dean scooted from Castiel's side and slipping onto the bench across, pushing Sam and Jo's bottles away. 

Even though he missed the nearness already he said gruffly, "easier to talk to you this way without getting a neck cramp."

Castiel smiled. "Are you sure you are fine with spending the holiday this way?"

The concern was so evident in his voice that Dean had to chuckle. "I'm cool with it, Cas. Wouldn't call this much of a holiday, anyway. Just an excuse to pay twice as much for useless shit that you normally wouldn't bother with, all in the name of keeping a relationship alive."

"You're one of _those_ people," Cas said, sipping his beer. His tone was amused. "You can't find any romance in it?" His eyes were sparkling with mirth as he met Dean's.

Crooked grin firmly in place, Dean answered, "I really can't stand the color red."

Castiel laughed and Dean thought it was the best sound in the world. The server came to take their dinner orders and Dean ordered the blue cheese burger, medium rare. Castiel had what he was having. Menus passed back to her, Castiel folded his hands on top of the table and leaned forward slightly. "I am sorry for deceiving you," he said in a low voice.

" _Deceiving_ me? Seriously, Cas? Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I should have been brave enough to ask you out myself. The truth is, Dean, I have... had feelings for you for a very long time."

Castiel might as well have been reading his mind. As it was, the words echoed with a thump in Dean's chest. Still, he couldn't help milking it for more details. "That so? How long is 'very long'?"

Was that... embarrassment? It sure as shit was. Huh. "Well... since the firm's Christmas party the year that Sam joined. He had no one else to bring, so he bullied you into coming with him. We talked, you and I. It was enjoyable. I thought about it ever since. And I wanted to get to know you more. I've enjoyed getting to know you. Everything thing I learned about you made my feelings that much... deeper."

Now, that really _was_ a surprise. "Cas... man, that party was four years ago now!"

"It was," Castiel confirmed. 

His throat was suddenly dry. "You could have said something, Cas."

His blue gaze was sharp when it focused on Dean again, almost like it was when he was addressing a stubborn witness in court. "You could have, too."

Dean shifted in his seat, tucking his hands into his lap. "You're right, I just... wait. You knew I liked you?"

With a softening gaze, Castiel said, "I knew. I also knew why you said nothing. You consider me the same as you do Sam. You think you are not good enough."

That was the rub, wasn't it? "I'm not," he said flatly.

"Funny," Castiel said with soft humor. "Because I have always thought you were more than enough. You might not believe this, but Dean, you make me feel human."

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My job isn't easy. There is a measure of gray area in law. Sometimes the bad people get away. Sometimes the good people lose. I do what I can, but sometimes it's tiring. But I think of you often. The reason that I was drawn to you is because you are always living your life so fully. You never apologize for doing what you want. You never question yourself. You simply do what you like and damn the consequences, forgive the figure of speech."

Dean's ears felt like they were about to catch fire. "Please don't compliment me, Cas. It's weird."

The server slid their burgers in front of them and a bottle of ketchup. "Enjoy your meal," she said.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean said sincerely.

Castiel paused opening the ketchup bottle. "For?"

"For being a hell of a lot braver than me. Happy Valentine's Day."

"And to you, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, forgive the lack of proofreading and editing. :3


End file.
